


Ice Skating

by kyloveski



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkward Dates, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloveski/pseuds/kyloveski
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Ice Skating

Today was Christmas Eve. Everyone in South Park was at Christmas parties, getting drunk and kissing under mistletoe.

Except for two 15 year old boys who had been frenemies for most of their lives.

Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman had both opted out of going because they're both Jewish. Yes. Eric Cartman is a Jew. Only religiously though. He had been converted back when the boys were 10 and were only going to be freed from this containment camp if they were Jewish.

Eric hadn't converted back though.

Anyways! The two boys were already hanging out at Kyle's house because he had wanted Eric to actually experience Hanukkah and wouldn't be able to do that at home because his mom was still Catholic.

They were in Kyle's room after they had finished up with dinner and lighting four lights as the 24th was the third day of Hanukkah this year.

They had got into an argument, as usual, about who was the better ice skater.

"Kyle, I am totally better than you at skating. No cap." Eric huffed.

"No way. Your center of balance would throw you off!" Kyle retorted.

"You know what? Let's fucking prove it, then." The large boy suggested.

"Oh no. What are you gonna do."

"WE, are going to go to Stark's pond, and I will show you my skating skills."

"Dude! It's late and it's cold out."

"Then bundle up, cause we're going."

That's how then ended up standing in the edge of the pond, wearing ice skates, and a lot of layers of clothes.

"Ok, fatass. Show me what you got." Kyle challenged.

"Fine." Eric pushed off of the edge and started gliding along on the ice. He smirks and turns around to face Kyle, now doing backwards. "Ha! See? I told you I could do it-" he then falls on his ass.

Kyle bursts out laughing and starts skating over towards him. "Dude, that was so funny to watch. You should have seen the look on your face the moment you fell." He gets to Eric and outs out a hand to help him up.

Eric smacks the hand away. "No. I don't need your help. I can do this myself." he tries to push himself up but falls down again and Kyle has to stifle his giggle.

After about 5 more attempts, Eric gives up and says "I'm just gonna lay here then." and he plops onto his back.

"Dude. If you want, I can just help you up and teach you some things about how to skate."

"Shut up. I don't need your help."

"Fine. I guess I'll go skate by myself." Kyle says with a smirk.

He glides away, effortlessly and starts doing laps around a small area of the pond.

Eric can only stare in awe. "He's beautiful." he whispers under his breath.

Kyle isn't a pro skater by any means, but he still somehow makes it look good, just doing simple things.

"Kyyyyle!" Eric yells from across the ice.

"What is it?" Kyle starts skating back over.

"Can you help me up now? I want to skate."

"Sure." Kyle reaches out a hand and Eric grabs onto it. Kyle successfully helps him up.

"So let's get started."

Kyle tells Eric some of the basics that help him not fall on his ass all the time and Eric mainly sticks to it. After falling on his ass.

"You are really bad at this, aren't you?" Kyle teases as he looks up at Eric who just almost fell again and is now gripping onto Kyle's jacket.

"Shut uuuup! I can do it."

The two make it a few more meters and then

"Sure." Kyle says in a slightly flirtatious tone.

It cause Eric to lose focus and he accidentally slips, bringing Kyle down with him.

"Oof. Dude." Kyle says with his face in Eric's chest. He pulls himself up to face the large boy.

"Sorry…" Eric says softly, looking back at Kyle.

They both just sit there for a moment, Kyle laying on top if Eric, staring into each others eyes, and breathing heavily.

They have the same thought going through their heads. 'Damnit.'


End file.
